Disney Legendary Battles/Franchises
Here's the list of franchises for Disney Legendary Battles Walt Disney Pictures *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Silly Symphonies'' *''Alice's Comedies'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Fantasia'' *''The Reluctant Dragon'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Saludos Amigos'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Song of the South'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''So Dear to My Heart'' *''Cinderella'' *''Treasure Island'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' **''Disney Fairies'' *''The Sword and the Rose'' *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''The Littlest Outlaw'' *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' *''Westward Ho the Wagons!'' *''Johnny Tremain'' *''Old Yeller'' *''The Light in the Forest'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' *''Third Man on the Mountain'' *''Toby Tyler'' *''Kidnapped'' *''Pollyana'' *''Ten Who Dared'' *''Swiss Family Robinson'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' *''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' *''Greyfriars Bobby'' *''Babes in Toyland'' *''Moon Pilot'' *''Bon Voyage!'' *''Big Red'' *''Almost Angels'' *''The Legend of Lobo'' *''In Search of the Castaways'' *''Son of Flubber'' *''Miracle of the White Stallions'' *''Savage Sam'' *''Summer Magic'' *''The Incredible Journey'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''A Tiger Walks'' *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' *''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' *''The Moon-Spinners'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Emil and the Detectives'' *''Those Calloways'' *''The Monkey's Uncle'' *''The Ugly Dachshund'' *''Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'' *''The Fighting Prince of Donegal'' *''Follow Me, Boys!'' *''Monkeys, Go Home!'' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''The Gnome-Mobile'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' *''The Happiest Millionaire'' *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' *''Never a Dull Moment'' *''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Smith!'' *''Rascal'' *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' *''King of the Grizzlies'' *''The Boatniks'' *''The Wild Country'' *''The Aristocats'' *''The Barefoot Executive'' *''Scandalous John'' *''The Million Dollar Duck'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''The Biscuit Eater'' *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' *''Napoleon and Samantha'' *''Run, Cougar, Run'' *''Snowball Express'' *''The World's Greatest Athlete'' *''Charley and the Angel'' *''One Little Indian'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Superdad'' *''The Bears and I'' *''The Castaway Cowboy'' *''The Strongest Man in the World'' *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing'' *''Ride a Wild Pony'' *''No Deposit, No Return'' *''Treasure of Matecumbe'' *''Gus'' *''Escape from the Dark'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''A Tale of Two Critters'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Candleshoe'' *''The Cat from Outer Space'' *''Hot Lead and Hot Feet'' *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' *''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' *''The Black Hole'' *''Midnight Madness'' *''The Watcher in the Woods'' *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' *''Amy'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''Condorman'' *''Night Crossing'' *''Tron'' *''Tex'' *''Trenchcoat'' *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' *''Never Cry Wolf'' *''The Black Couldron'' *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' *''One Magic Christmas'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Benji the Hunted'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Cheetah'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''DuckTales'' *''White Fang'' *''Shipwrecked'' *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Newsies'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''Aladdin'' *''A Far Off Place'' *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' *''Hocus Pocus'' *''Cool Runnings'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''Iron Will'' *''Blank Check'' *''The Lion King'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Santa Clause'' *''Weightlifters'' *''Man of the House'' *''Tall Tale'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Operation Dumbo Drop'' *''The Big Green'' *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''That Darn Cat'' *''Hercules'' *''Air Bud'' *''RocketMan'' *''Flubber'' *''Meet the Deedles'' *''Mulan'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''Endurance'' *''Tarzan'' *''The Straight Story'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Disney's The Kid'' *''Remember the Titans'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Recess'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''The Princess Dairies'' *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' *''Snowy Dogs'' *''The Rookie'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Tuck Everlasting'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''Holes'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''Brother Bear'' *''The Young Black Stallion'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Miracle'' *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' *''Home on the Range'' *''National Treasure'' *''Ice Princess'' *''Sky High'' *''Valiant'' *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Glory Road'' *''Eight Below'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''The Wild'' *''Invincible'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Underdog'' *''The Game Plan'' *''Enchanted'' *''College Road Trip'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Roadside Romeo'' *''Bolt'' *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Race to Witch Mountain'' *''G-Force'' *''A Christmas Carol'' *''Old Dogs'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Disney's Prince of Persia'' *''Secretariat'' *''Do Dooni Chaar'' *''Tangled'' *''Tron'' *''Anaganaga O Dheerudu'' *''Mars Needs Moms'' *''Zokkomon'' *''Prom'' *''John Carter'' *''Arjun: The Warrior Prince'' *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Planes'' *''Frozen'' *''Million Dollar Arm'' *''Khoobsurat'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''McFarland, USA'' *''Tomorrowland'' *''ABCD 2'' *''The Finest Hours'' *''Zootopia'' *''The BFG'' *''Pete's Dragon'' *''Queen of Katwe'' *''Moana'' *''Dangal'' *''A Wrinkle in Time'' *''The Nutcracker and the Four Realms'' *''Artemis Fowl'' *''Quest for the Tiger Wizard'' *''The Dolphin of the Ocean'' *''Rock, Roll and Spirits'' *''Romeo and Juliet'' *''Walter Fox: Cartoon Detective'' *''The Face Paint Girl Heroes'' *''The Great Face Paint Rescue'' *''Blake & Blainley'' *''Katie Woodencloak'' *''Space Adventures'' Walt Disney Television *''You and Me Kid'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''TaleSpin'' *''The 100 Lives of Black Jack Savage'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''The Torkelsons'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Bonkers'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' *''Gargoyles'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Brotherly Love'' *''Doug'' *''Smart Guy'' *''Recess'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Fillmore!'' *''The Disney Afternoon'' Touchstone Pictures *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Armageddon'' *''Pearl Harbor'' *''Step Up 3D'' *''American Misadventure'' Disneynature *''Disneynature Documentaries'' Hollywood Pictures *''Arachnophobia'' *''Taking Caring of Business'' *''Run'' *''The Marrying Man'' *''One Good Cop'' *''V.I. Warshawski'' *''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle'' *''Medicine Man'' *''Blame It on the Bellboy'' *''Straight Talk'' *''Passed Away'' *''A Stranger Among Us'' *''Consenting Adults'' *''The Distinguished Gentleman'' *''Aspen Extreme'' *''Swing Kids'' *''Born Yesterday'' *''Blood In Blood Out'' *''Guilty as Sin'' *''Son in Law'' *''Father Hood'' *''The Joy Luck Club'' *''Money for Nothing'' *''Tombstone'' *''The Air Up There'' *''Angie'' *''Holy Matrimony'' *''In the Army Now'' *''Camp Nowhere'' *''Quiz Show'' *''Terminal Velocity'' *''The Puppet Masters'' *''A Low Down Dirty Shame'' *''Houseguest'' *''Miami Rhapsody'' *''Roommates'' *''Funny Bones '' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''A Pyromaniac's Love Story'' *''Crimson Tide'' *''Judge Dredd'' *''Dangerous Minds'' *''The Tie That Binds'' *''Unstrung Heroes'' *''Dead Presidents'' *''The Scarlet Letter'' *''Powder'' *''Nixon'' *''Mr. Holland's Opus'' *''White Squall'' *''Before and After'' *''Celtic Pride'' *''Spy Hard '' *''Eddie'' *''The Rock'' *''Jack'' *''The Associate'' *''Evita'' *''Prefontaine '' *''Shadow Conspiracy'' *''Grosse Pointe Blank'' *''Gone Fishin''' *''G.I. Jane'' *''Washington Square'' *''An American Werewolf in Paris'' *''Deep Rising'' *''An Alan Smithee Film: Burn Hollywood Burn'' *''Firelight'' *''Simon Birch'' *''The Sixth Sense'' *''Alaska'' *''Gun Shy'' *''Duets'' *''Primeval'' *''The Invisible'' Lucasfilm, Ltd. * Star Wars * Indiana Jones * Strange Magic * American Graffiti * Latino * Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters * Willow * Tucker: The Man and His Dream * Radioland Murders * Red Tails * Maniac Mansion Pixar Animation Studios * Toy Story * A Bug's Life * Monsters Inc. * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * Cars * Ratatoullie * WALL-E * Up * Brave * Inside Out * The Good Dinosaur * Coco * Michelle * Days and Times * Galactic Humans * The Future * The Friendly Lion * Ricochet * Fluffy Dogs * The Cotton Candy Factory * The Land of the Myths * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Pixar Shorts Disney Theatrical Group *Disney Theatrical Productions *''Disney on Ice'' *''Playhouse Disney Live!'' *''Aida'' *''The Lion King: The Musical'' ABC *''The Amazing Race'' *''Jimmy Kimmel Live!'' *''Grey's Anatomy'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''Black-ish'' *''How to Get Away from Murder'' *''American Housewife'' *''The Alec Baldwin Show'' *''For the People'' *''Wildside'' *''The Golden Girls'' *''The Ellen Burstyn Show'' *''Down and Out in Beverly Hills'' *''Mama's Boy'' *''The Oldest Rookie'' *''Empty Nest'' *''Hard Time on Planet Earth'' *''Heartland'' *''The Nutt House'' *''Carol & Company'' *''Singer & Sons'' *''The Fanelli Boys'' *''Hull High'' *''Lenny'' *''Blossom'' *''Good & Evil'' *''Stat'' *''Pacific Station'' *''Walter & Emily'' *''Herman's Head'' *''Nurses'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Laurie Hill 1992'' *''Woops!'' *''The Golden Palace'' *''Cutters'' *''Moon Over Miami'' *''Where I Live'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Bakersfield P.D.'' *''The Sinbad Show'' *''The Good Life'' *''Hardball'' *''Monty'' *''Someone Like Me'' *''All-American Girl'' *''Thunder Alley'' *''Ellen'' *''Bringing up Jack'' *''The George Wendt Show'' *''If Not for You'' *''Misery Loves Company'' *''Pride & Joy'' *''Brotherly Love'' *''Maybe This Time'' *''Nowhere Man'' *''Unhappily Ever After'' *''Buddies'' *''Dangerous Minds'' *''Homeboys In Outer Space'' *''Life's Work'' *''Social Studies'' *''Teen Angel'' *''Hiller and Diller'' *''Soul Man'' *''You Wish'' *''Costello'' *''The Secret Lives of Men'' *''Style & Substance'' *''Felicity'' *''Sports Night'' *''Thanks'' *''Once and Again'' *''Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane'' *''The PJs'' *''Popular'' *''Brutally Normal'' *''Daddio'' *''Madigan Men'' *''Wonderland'' *''The Geena Davis Show'' *''Gideon's Crossing'' *''The Beast'' *''Bob Patterson'' *''Go Fish'' *''The Job'' *''Maybe It's Me'' *''The Wayne Brady Show'' *''My Wife and Kids'' *''Alias'' *''According to Jim'' *''Scrubs'' *''MDs'' *''Push, Nevada'' *''That Was Then'' *''Wednesday 9:30 (8:30 Central)'' *''Life with Bonnie'' *''8 Simple Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter'' *''Less than Perfect'' *''Lost at Home'' *''Miracles'' *''Playmakers'' *''Regular Joe'' *''Veritas: The Quest'' *''10-8: Officers on Duty'' *''It's All Relative'' *''Line of Fire'' *''Threat Matrix'' *''Hope & Faith'' *''In the Game'' *''Kingdom Hospital'' *''Kevin Hill'' *''Life as We Know It'' *''Rodney'' *''Lost'' *''Desperate Housewives'' *''Empire'' *''Inconceivable'' *''Romy and Michele: In the Beginning'' *''Commander in Chief'' *''Night Stalker'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''Courting Alex'' *''Crumbs'' *''In Justice'' *''Three Moons Over Milford'' *''Six Degrees'' *''What About Brian'' *''Day Break'' *''Kyle XY'' *''Ugly Betty'' *''Brothers & Sisters'' *''Cane'' *''Cavemen'' *''In Case of Emergency'' *''The Knights of Prosperity'' *''Carpoolers'' *''Dirt'' *''Donas de Casa Desesperadas'' *''October Road'' *''Reaper'' *''Samantha Who?'' *''Army Wives'' *''Private Practice'' *''Eli Stone'' *''Raising the Bar'' *''Legend of the Seeker'' *''Cupid'' *''In the Motherhood'' *''Ruby & The Rockits'' *''Sherri'' *''FlashForward'' *''Cougar Town'' *''Castle'' *''Happy Town'' *''My Generation'' *''Scoundrels'' *''Detroit 1-8-7'' *''No Ordinary Family'' *''Man Up!'' *''Off the Map'' *''The Protector'' *''State of Georgia'' *''Ringer'' *''Body of Proof'' *''Happy Endings'' *''Revenge'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''GCB'' *''Missing'' *''The River'' *''Malibu Country'' *''The Neighbors'' *''Perception'' *''Scandal'' *''Family Tools'' *''Hello Ladies'' *''Lucky 7'' *''Red Widow'' *''The Vineyard'' *''Zero Hour'' *''Betrayal'' *''Trophy Wife'' *''Devious Maids'' *''Killer Women'' *''Manhattan Love Story'' *''Mixology'' *''Red Band Society'' *''Resurrection'' *''The Astronaut Wives Club'' *''The Whispers'' *''Wicked City'' *''Galavant'' *''Grandfathered'' *''Secrets and Lies'' *''American Crime'' *''Dr. Ken'' *''Quantico'' *''The Family'' *''Madoff'' *''Notorious'' *''Of Kings and Prophets'' *''Uncle Buck'' *''The Catch'' *''Conviction'' *''The Real O'Neal'' *''Designated Survivor'' *''Downward Dog'' *''The Mayor'' *''Still Star-Crossed'' *''When We Rise'' *''Kevin (Probably) Saves the World'' *''The Crossing'' *''Toontown Cops'' *''School of Forgetfulness'' *''Murder City'' *''Lost In Time'' *''Sky Cities'' *''The Maya Mystica'' ABC Signature *''SMILF'' *''Grown-ish'' *''All About The Washingtons'' *''Mistresses'' *''Blood & Oil'' *''Dead of Summer'' ABC Family Worldwide A+E Networks *''Pride and Prejudice'' *''Emma'' *''Jane Eyre'' *''The Pale Horse'' *''The Ebb-Tide'' *''Hornblower'' *''Vanity Fair'' *''Murder in a Small Town'' *''The Lady in Question'' *''P.T. Barnum'' *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' *''Small Vices'' *''The Golden Spiders: A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''Longitude'' *''Lorna Doone'' *''Thin Air'' *''The Lost Battalion'' *''The Lost World'' *''Victoria & Albert'' *''Walking Shadow'' *''Lathe of Heaven'' *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' *''Napoléon'' *''Shackleton'' *''Benedict Arnold: A Question of Honor'' *''The Mayor of Casterbridge'' *''The Frankenstein Chronicles'' *''100 Centre Street'' *''The Andromeda Strain'' *''Bates Motel'' *''The Beast'' *''Breakout Kings'' *''The Cleaner'' *''Coma'' *''Damien'' *''The Glades'' *''Bag of Bones'' *''Longmire'' *''The Enfield Haunting'' *''The Returned'' *''Those Who Kill'' *''Unforgettable'' History *''Knightfall'' *''Six'' *''Vikings'' *''Alone'' *''American Pickers'' *''American Restoration'' *''Ancient Aliens'' *''Big Easy Motors'' *''Counting Cars'' *''The Curse of Oak Island'' *''Forged In Fire'' *''Iron & Fire'' *''Mountain Men'' *''Ozzy & Jack's World Detour'' *''Pawn Stars'' *''Swamp People'' Lifetime *''Fashionably Late with Rachel Zoe'' *''Mary Kills People'' *''UnREAL'' *''Little Women'' *''Project Runway'' *''The Rap Game'' FYI *''World Food Championships'' *''#BlackLove'' *''Tiny House'' *''Kocktails with Khloé'' *The Biography Channel Disney Channel *''Flash Forward'' *''Mad Libs'' *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''So Weird'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' *''The Replacements'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''Jonas'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Shake It Up'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''So Random!'' *''Jessie'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Code: 9'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Liv and Maddie'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''Best Friends Whenever'' *''Descendants'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Andi Mack'' *''Let's Flight and Fight!'' *''Agent 10'' *''Sprucia and Gilli'' *''Milton'' *''Disney Academy'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''Watch Your Step'' *''High School Musical'' *''The Cheetah Girls'' *''Camp Rock'' *''Halloweentown'' *''Teen Beach Movie'' *''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' *''Johnny Tsunami'' *''Pixel Perfect'' *''Twitches'' *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' *''Hatching Pete'' *''Princess Protection Program'' *''Avalon High'' *''Lemonade Mouth'' *''Frenemies'' *''Radio Rebel'' *''Cloud 9'' *''Zapped'' *''How to Build a Better Boy'' *''Invisible Sister'' *''The Swap'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Zombies'' *''16 Wishes'' Disney Channel International *''As the Bell Rings'' *''Soy Luna'' *''Violetta'' *''Juacas'' *''Pijama Party'' *''O11CE'' *''Jungle Nest'' *''The Lodge'' *''The Evermoore Chronicles'' *''Que Talento!'' Disney XD *''Mech-X4'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Two More Eggs'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Motorcity'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Lab Rats''/''Mighty Med'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Skyrunners'' *''Pants on Fire'' *''Mark & Russell's Wild Ride'' Disney Junior *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Puppy Dog Tales'' *''Vampirina'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Chuggington'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Whisker Haven'' *''Fancy Nancy'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Stanley'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' Disney Zoog *''Mystery Music'' *''The Secret Foxes'' *''The Vigilante Fighters Show'' *''Cool Kat'' *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' *''Odyssey'' *''Holiday Beach'' *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' *''Clarissa and Olivia'' *''Space Heroes'' *''Sea Guardians'' *''Toons in Training'' *''The Stupids'' *''Fiesta Mischief!'' *''Disney's Animal City'' *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' *''Sapphire: Medieval Warrior'' *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' *''Oswald and Ortencia, P.I.'' Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Club Penguin''/''Club Penguin Island'' *''Puplock Holmes'' *''Spectrobes'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Guilty Party'' *''Heaven & Earth'' *''Jelly Car'' *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' *''Pure'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *''Turok'' *''Disney Emoji Blitz'' *''Tsum Tsum'' *''Disney Crossy Road'' *''Disney Store'' *''Disney Mobile'' *''CrossGen'' *''The Kingdom Keepers'' *''The Zodiac Legacy'' *''Star Darlings'' *''Waterfire Saga'' *''Disney Zoog Comics'' *''Disney English'' *''Discover'' *''FamilyFun'' *''FamilyPC'' Disney Parks & Resorts * Walt Disney World ** Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room ** Jungle Cruise ** The Haunted Mansion ** Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes ** Splash Mountain ** Big Thunder Mountain Railroad ** It's a Small World ** Dumbo the Flying Elephant ** Matterhorn Bobsleds ** King Arthur Carrousel ** Mad Tea Party **¨Astro Orbiter ** Autopia ** Space Mountain ** Disney California Adventure ** Golden Zephyr ** Jumpin' Jellyfish ** The Barnstormer ** Country Bear Jamboree ** Mickey's Philharmagic ** Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover ** Epcot ** Journey into Imagination with Figment ** Mission: SPACE ** Soarin' ** Spaceship Earth ** Test Track ** Disney's Hollywood Studios ** The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror ** Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith ** Animal Kingdom ** Primeval Whirl * Disney Parks Adventures * Disney Cruise Line * Disney Regional Entertainment ** DisneyQuest ** Club Disney ** ESPN Zone * Adventures by Disney * Disney Sports Enterprises ** runDisney * Disney Vacation Clubs * Walt Disney Imagineering * Tokyo DisneySea Marvel *''The Avengers'' **''New Avengers'' **''The Mighty Avengers'' **''Young Avengers'' *''Spider-Man'' **''Spider-Verse'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''X-Men'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Deadpool'' **''Deadpool Corps'' *''Marvel Knights'' *''Power Pack'' *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' *''Disney/Marvel Animated Universe'' **''Forbush Man'' **''Howard the Duck'' **''A-Bomb'' **''Squirrel Girl'' **''Devil Dinosaur'' **''Kamala Khan'' *''Nova Corps'' *''Excalibur'' *''Old Man Logan'' *''Marvel Tails'' The Jim Henson Company *''The Muppets'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Farscape'' *''Unstable Fables'' Jetix * A.T.O.M. * Dragon Booster * Get Ed * Pucca * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Yin Yang Yo! * Captain Flamingo * Monster Buster Club * Power Rangers (Disney series) * Ōban Star-Racers UTV Motion Pictures *''Jagga Jasoos'' *''Fitoor'' *''Chennai Express'' *''Anjaan'' *''Heroine'' *''Barfi!'' *''Rowdy Rathor'' *''Jodhaa Akbar'' *''Saala Khodos'' *''Thaandavam'' *''Raja Natwarlal'' *''Haider'' *''Delhi Belly'' *''Kai Po Che!'' *''Rang de Basanti'' *''Naan Sigappu Manithan'' *''Khoobsurat'' *''Mugamoodi'' *''Guzaarish'' *''Raajneeti'' *''Vettai'' *''Kaminey: The Scoundrels'' *''Settai'' *''Sigaram Thodu'' *''Purampokku Engira Podhuvudamai'' *''The Lunchbox'' *''Satyagraha'' *''Zindagi Na Milegi Dobar'' *''Race'' *''Paan Singh Tomar'' *''Theeya Velai Seiyyanum Kumaru'' *''Grandmaster'' *''Udaan'' *''What's Your Raashee?'' *''Aamir'' *''Chalte Chalte'' *''Dhan Dhana Dhan Goal'' *''Vazhakku Enn 18/9'' *''Eeenadu'' Guest Franchises *''Hotel Transylvania'' (with Sony's permission) *''Doraemon'' *''Foxtoons'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Fox Cartoons, Inc.'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''The Simpsons'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Ice Age'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''The Book of Life'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Rio'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Ferdinand'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''The Story of The Face Paint'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''The Greatest Showman'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Marmaduke'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Wild Forces'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Percy Jackson'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Night at the Museum'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Isle of Dogs'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''The Tale of Face Paints'' (with 20th Century Fox's permission) *''Underdog'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''All Dogs Goes to Heaven'' (with MGM's permission) *''Garfield'' (with Andrews McMeel Universal's permission) *''U.S. Acres'' (with Andrews McMeel Universal's permission) *''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' (with Andrews McMeel Universal's permission) *''The Hounds'' (with Andrews McMeel Universal's permission) *''Archie'' (with Archie Comics' permission) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (with Sega's permission) *''Open Season'' (with Sony's permission) *''Reilly Toons'' (with Sony's permission) *''Speedy Blue Dog'' (with Frederator Studios' permission) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (with Time Warner's permission) *''The Karate Kid'' (with Sony's permission) *''Inspector Gadget'' (with DHX Media's permission) *''Mega Man'' (with Capcom's permission) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (with NAI Entertainment's permission) *''Goosebumps'' (with Scholastic's permission) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (with BBC's permission) *''Evolution'' (with Sony's permission) *''King Kong'' (with NBCUniversal's permission) *''Zorro'' (with Sony's permission) *''Rush Hour'' (with New Line Cinema's permission) *''ZhuZhu Pets'' (with Nelvana's permission) *''The Raccoons'' (with Skywriter Media & Entertainment Group's permission) *''G.I. Joe'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''The Get-Along Gang'' (with American Greetings's permission) *''Ghostbusters'' (with Sony's permission) *''Beyblade'' (with Hasbro's permission) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' (with 9 Story Media Group's permission) *''The Smurfs'' (with Studio Peyo's permission) *''Angry Birds'' (with Rovio's permission) *''Dennis the Menace'' (with Fantagraphics Books' permission) *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' (with Pudú Producciones' permission) *''Care Bears'' (with American Greetings's permission) *''Pac-Man'' (with Bandai Namco Games' permission) Other *''Baby Einstein'' *ESPN *El Capitan Theater *Radio Disney *Movies Anywhere *Disney Music Group *Disney Store *Maker Studios *Times Square Studios *Reedy Creek Energy *BAMTech